dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Citric Sid Catalog
The Citric Sid Catalog, also called the Citric Sid Cookbook, is a collection of recipes for different food items, shared on the official Dozerfleet Labs blog. It's themed to be a cross of Iron Chef with Breaking Bad and MacGyver, with the mascot being "Citric Sid" Ranhofer - named after famous historical French chef Charles Ranhofer. Fictional story The story begins with "Citric" Sid Ranhofer going on tour with his wife Andrea to Bulgaria to meet with someone willing to offer him a European book deal. Sid has gone on record as being the expert on all the myriad ways to use lemons, limes, and oranges. He is also a skilled improviser, and has made countless other recipes. Sharing a last name with historical Charles Ranhofer, Sid seemed to have it all. However, his cousin Gerry spoke out too loudly in protest of UN Agenda 21; and was killed for it. The UN thugs and their mob ties decided killing one Ranhofer wasn’t enough: that since Gerry’s cousin Sid was touring Bulgaria with his wife, they'd eliminate him so he couldn't testify. They managed to shoot at the plane, resulting a a crash. However, Sid used his improv skills to escape the plane alive. His wife, unfortunately, didn't survive. Neither did the pilot. Immediately suspected that Gerry was right, Sid flees the scene. He knows that the men who are after him will go to great lengths to capture and kill him. Sid soon realizes that government in Europe is in bed with the criminal underworld, so going to another airport to go home is not an option. He plots how to get the necessary connections to smuggle his way back home - and deal with any resistance he meets along the way. While on the run, Sid demonstrates that his skills not only involve cooking any type of dish imaginable. He also reveals himself to be a genius at setting traps and utilizing weapons. He can even weaponize food items if need be. He eventually gets his wish: to go home. But he soon finds out that a shady realtor in bed with the thugs that tried to kill him in Europe had him declared dead in Montana and sold his home to an unwitting family. Sid manages to use his cunning and skills to get the family to conspire with him to have justice done. But when the forces out to get him refuse to let him live in peace anywhere, he goes on the run again. He gets injected at some point with a slow-acting poison, then plots to blow up the UN headquarters. His cookbook becomes more popular than ever, though his body is never recovered. Instead, a recording airs an hour after the explosion, in which he declares that he has won but that he's dead, and that it is a waste of time to search for him. Those who messed with Ranhofer learn to regret it. Project history '' logo.]] The Citric Sid Cookbook began as the Dozerfleet Literature Cooking Recipes Collection, hosted at The Dozerfleet Blog. The initial recipes had been acquired throughout the years; with the oldest being Blender Dlite Pancakes, a recipe the Dozerfleet founder learned from his grandmother. Gluten-Free Peppermint Winter Blast Chocolate Cake was a recipe first invented in December of 2013, and was later re-created for use by the ASPPIRE of Mid-Michigan level 3 group for at meeting held in April of 2014. One of the assistants, Monique Tournaud, remarked that the Dozerfleet founder "sounded like Walter White" while explaining how to make Betty Crocker White Mountain frosting - an essential ingredient. Blog implementation It was decided that the various widgets and miscellaneous offerings of Dozerfleet needed a site devoted to them outside of the wiki. Also, Utterly Sims wished to upgrade itself so that it could be about more than just Sims games and their DLC. Shortly after giving Utterly Sims a facelift, it was announced that it was to be replaced with Dozerfleet Machinomic Downloadables, dubbed "DzMD" for short. A new Dozerfleet Labs Blog was born, with contents on DozerfleetWiki and The Dozerfleet Blog that pertained to the Labs division being moved or copied over. It was decided that the Labs division should offer more than just DzMD and the widgets, however. The recipes were imported as well. Citric Sid was seen as a way to enhance the recipes and leave room for more entries to be added at a later date. Originally, it was seen as using a Baking Bad joke to capitalize on how many others had been using that joke on YouTube to pay homage to Breaking Bad. It was soon discovered that several other blogs and brands besides Dozerfleet had already been employing that trick. Therefore, the character of "Citric" Sid Ranhofer was used as a way to give the Dozerfleet version both a semi-original name and a mascot of its own. To make it obvious that it was still intended to be in the same basic vein, Sid's logo was made using a combination of fonts that included one based on the Breaking Bad logo. Recipes under the banner were given their own sub-catalog within the greater Labs catalog system. Ranhofer for The Sims 4 Main article: Dozerfleet Machinomic Downloadables Sid is available for download via DzMD, as project #TS4028 for The Sims 4. It remains to be seen if a Sims 3 counterpart will be made. His initial release in the Gallery was aged down, as he was first created with the Demo and only the Young Adult life stage is allowed. He should be a regular Adult in the game. Later versions with the retail version of the game corrected this. Recipes currently available The following recipes are currently available. More may be added later. # Blender Dlite Pancakes # Gluten-Free Peppermint Mashmallow Winter Blast Chocolate Cake # Caesar's Kidney Spaghetti # Meat Lover's Mac and Cheese Casserole # Omlet D'Shroom # Out-of-Micro Survivor's Chicken Pockets # Splash-of-Greece Chicken Thigh Paste See also * Dozerfleet Literature * The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Projects from 2014 Category: Dozerfleet Labs projects